RIO: Día de San Valentín
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Es un día lleno de flores, amor y ángeles disparando flechas a la gente para hacer que se enamoren. Blu olvidó a su mejor amiga y ella a él. Estará destinado a vivir sólo por la eternidad. Pero el destino tiene algo para él. Rating M por sexo. Disfruten.


Este es mi primer one-shot. No creo que sea el único.

Esto contiene un poco de tristeza, así como… mmm… bueno, es fácil saber la razón por la que clasifiqué esta historia como M, y es porque presenta una escena madura bastante explícita e intensa, si te sientes incómodo saltéate la parte cursi y listo jajaja.

Bueno, fui ganando un poco de habilidad con las escenas XXX, podrán ver que en esta historia he agregado un par de cosas nuevas, espero que sean de su agrado, y también espero que se queden bien calentitos ¡XD!

¡Disfruten de esta historia!

_**Blu y Perla, Día de San Valentín.**_

Era el día de San Valentín. El día de los enamorados. Un día lleno de flores, amor y ángeles disparando flechas a la gente (o en este caso, aves) para hacer que se enamoren.

Él tenía dieciocho años, un guacamayo azul veía como se ponía el Sol. Una vez más miró el intenso color rojo y anaranjado en el horizonte. Blu había estado viajando por el mundo por un tiempo muy largo, tres años para ser exacto. Había hecho muy buenos amigos, e incluso se había enamorado de alguien muy especial, pero eso ya era el pasado. En este preciso momento se encontraba en la selva del amazonas, muy lejos de donde un tiempo había sido feliz.

En su viaje, había conocido a muchas hembras, pero ninguna le gustaba más que aquella hembra que accidentalmente había conocido allá en Río de Janeiro, ninguna era tan hermosa como ella, ninguna tenía sus ojos, es triste decirlo, pero ninguna de ellas era Perla. Sin duda alguna, no había conocido a nadie que le gustara de la manera que él deseaba. Como lo mencioné antes, había conocido a muchas chicas, pero no albergaba ningún sentimiento por ellas… y ellas tampoco albergaban sentimientos hacia él, eso es lo que lo deprimía aún mas.

"Bueno… estoy sólo…" – pensó en voz alta, pero ninguno de sus amigos estaban ahí para escucharlo, podría pensar en voz alta todo lo que quisiera, ya que era de noche y nadie la escuchaba.

El guacamayo azul siguió mirando a lo lejos. Se sentó a mirar el horizonte, era lo único que hacía desde que tuvo esa terrible discusión con Perla, que terminó por arruinar su amistad y separarlos para siempre. Estaba cansado de viajar por el mundo buscándola. Él sólo estaba buscando el amor.

Pasaron las horas, Blu estaba casi dormido, pero fue en ese momento que se acordó de esa guacamaya que albergaba sentimientos hacia él.

"Ella probablemente ya no me recuerde" – pensó en voz alta otra vez – "Ni siquiera puedo recordar su nombre… ¿cuál era?" – se preguntó.

El cielo carmesí empezó a oscurecer aún más. Las nubes sólo añadían oscuridad, que poco a poco invadieron al muchacho, sin embargo, se perdió demasiado en sus propios pensamientos para notar algo. Unos destellos de luz comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo. Esto comenzó a dar un poco de luz a su entorno, pero no bastaba para reanimarlo.

La Luna comenzó a elevarse sobre el horizonte, estaba completamente llena, y los cráteres eran visibles en su superficie desde una gran distancia. Los cráteres parecían formar un rostro desfigurado en la Luna. Era extraño, le recordaba a Blu lo que Linda le decía…

Era una esfera circular de queso suspendida en el cielo que hacía reír a Blu. Sabía que la Luna no estaba hecha de queso, era un pequeño cuento que le decían a los niños para entretenerlos. Era otra realidad, la Luna estaba hecha de rocas frías, duras y sin vida. Era algo parecido a él.

La luz que emanaba la luna era más que normal, una luz blanca pura.

"Lo único que recuerdo es… que tenía unos ojos azules tan… tan hermosos… y unas plumas azules claras tan espléndidas…"

Los ojos marrones de Blu siguieron mirando la Luna. Una brisa fresca se batió por encima de su cuerpo, lo que causó un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. La noche era bastante cálida, a pesar del viento fresco.

El guacamayo bajó la cabeza, muy triste.

Sin embargo, a una distancia considerable estaba una guacamaya azul en su misma situación, sola, triste, abandonada y desconsolada. Ella tenía plumas celestes y claras y un par de hermosos ojos azules. La chica voló a través de la oscuridad de la noche.

Perla, la guacamaya azul que no tenía a nadie desde hacía años, estaba abandonada al igual que él. Ella se acordó de un guacamayo que realmente quería, pero lo triste es… que lo único que recordaba eran sus ojos marrones.

Sus ojos color chocolate, tan raros, tan exóticos. Ella lo amaba, cada parte de él. Sin embargo no recordaba su nombre o cualquier otra cosa.

Con la cabeza baja, Blu había comenzado a caminar lentamente por la hierba húmeda, sentía el rocío en la parte inferior de sus patas. Estaba deprimido, estaba completamente solo.

"¿Estoy destinado a estar solo?" – se preguntó. Sin embargo, el destino le tenía otros planes.

Una guacamaya azul, que se encontraba en una situación similar, volaba directamente hacia él. Sus lágrimas habían dejado de caer.

Sus cabezas chocaron bastante fuerte.

"¿Por qué no miras por dónde…?" – la hembra se quedó callada al ver al macho. Blu se frotó la parte superior de la cabeza algo frustrado.

"Perdón, es que…" – se quedó callado al notar dos cosas, ella tenía los ojos azules y las plumas celestes claras. Tanto el macho como la hembra tuvieron un ligero enrojecimiento en las mejillas. Ellos sabían que se estaban contemplando el uno al otro, pero no recordaban sus nombres. Fue en ese momento que los recuerdos inundaron la cabeza de Blu. Al parecer, ese golpe en la cabeza le ayudó a recuperar sus recuerdos.

"¿P-Perla?" – preguntó nerviosamente, rogando de que fuera ella. Estaba en lo cierto, era ella. Perla estaba en las nubes mientras miraba los ojos color chocolate de Blu, estaba paralizada. Se acordó de todo el pasado. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, mientras trataba de hablar. En un primer momento las palabras no salían, pero al final habló.

"¿B-Blu?" – preguntó ella. Ambos guacamayos siguieron ruborizándose, y, finalmente, esbozaron unas cálidas sonrisas.

"Perla" – dijo Blu en voz baja.

"¿S-Sí, Blu?"

"¿Todavía me sigues… amando?" – preguntó él en voz baja. La sonrisa de Perla creció.

"Oh… Blu" – dijo, sus ojos se abrieron por la respuesta.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo bastante largo.

"Siempre… Blu… siempre lo hice… siempre te he amado…" – al oír esto su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Poco a poco se fueron acercando.

"Perla… yo también te amo…" – Blu dejó escapar esa frase, y Perla ser limitó a mirarlo. No sabía qué pensar, hace mucho que no le decían algo así.

Perla se trasladó junto a Blu y le susurró: "Te amo demasiado…"

Los dos guacamayos se acercaron el uno al otro y se dieron un beso, el beso del perdón. Blu apretó su pico contra el de Perla y comenzó a saborearla.

Pronto, el besó terminó y sus picos se separaron: "Perla, ¿te gustaría… ir a pasar la noche conmigo?"

"Me encantaría, Blu" – respondió ella, a sabiendas de que Blu estaba tratando de estar a solas para intimar un poco. Empezaron a alejarse, tomados de las alas y con sus colas entrelazadas.

Que coincidencia que se encontraran justo en el Día de los Enamorados... obra de ángeles...

**(¡ATENCIÓN! A partir de este punto la historia es considerada como M por una fuerte escena de apareamiento bastante explícito (tampoco tanto, bueno sí xD), por lo que si te sientes incómodo o no te gusta leer este tipo de contenido puedes saltearte la parte cursi. Disfruten de la pequeña escena).**

**Pasó un rato…**

"¿Te gustaría…? Ummm…" – Blu trató de preguntar, Perla entendió fácilmente lo que estaba tratando de hacer con ella, quería cumplir su deseo.

"Oh, Blu… me encantaría ser tu esposa…" – susurró ella. En sus palabras sintió cómo su corazón latía con fuerza – "Pero vamos a buscar un lugar cómodo para hacerlo" – agregó.

Blu escuchó esas palabras, y vio como las mejillas de Perla ahora estaban más rojas que nunca por el rubor.

Él y Perla caminaban felices y tranquilos bajo el cielo estrellado. Después de tres años por fin pudieron volver a verse, y muy pronto estarían más unidos que nunca. Blu llevó a Perla a través del campo, la ansiedad comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo, sentía lujuria y excitación. Perla se sentía de la misma manera, y su aroma de hembra en celo comenzó a embriagar a Blu, quien sólo la olfateaba bastante atraído.

Después de varios minutos de caminata, los dos guacamayos encontraron un árbol con un hueco. Perla se dio cuenta de que era la madriguera de Blu, pues él había decidido dejar de viajar e instalarse para comenzar su vida de nuevo.

Ambos entraron al hueco y sintieron el calor, y el aroma de hembra en celo de Perla invadió todo el interior de la madriguera, Blu estaba bastante embriagado, le encantaba ese aroma.

"¿Hay alguien aquí, Blu?" – preguntó ella en voz baja.

"No, pero hay vecinos" – respondió – "No podemos hacer tanto ruido"

La guacamaya frunció el ceño ante sus palabras: "Eso es parte de la diversión…"

"Eres virgen, ¿verdad?" – preguntó Blu, y Perla sonrió.

"Lo soy, Blu, y quiero que me quites esa virginidad" – respondió ella sonriendo – "¿Y tú lo eres?"

"Yo también lo soy" - respondió él - "Debo decirte de que puede de que te duela mucho si es tu primera vez"

Blu caminó hacia la entrada y vigiló por allí, sospechando de que algún pervertido desgraciado los estuviera observando.

Se dio vuelta, y lo que vio comenzó a excitarlo. Ésta sería su primera vez, iba a perder su inocencia con la hembra más hermosa de todas las que hubiera conocido. La siguió con la mirada, tenía una erección muy fuerte. Perla se recostó con la espalda hacia arriba en la cama con sus piernas hacia afuera. Eso le dio a Blu una vista clara de su zona íntima bastante húmeda, pero todavía no lo suficiente como para penetrarla sin dificultades.

"Bueno, chico fuerte… ¿quieres algo de esto?" – le preguntó Perla con un tono seductor mientras levantaba su cola. La erección de Blu se hizo aún más fuerte, y miró hacia afuera otra vez, no había nadie despierto, ya era muy tarde.

"Podemos hacerlo tan fuerte como queramos…" – dijo Blu sonriendo mientras se recostaba sobre Perla, ella comenzó a jadear con anticipación. Blu se acercó a su rostro y la besó mientras frotaba muy rápido su zona íntima con una de sus alas. El beso fue corto, y en cuanto se separaron Blu dirigió su rostro y su lengua a la raja de Perla, para brindarle el más grande placer de su vida. Comenzó a gemir al sentir que su entrada se estaba abriendo y dilatando.

Blu fue trazando un círculo alrededor de la apertura de Perla, y ella gimió muy fuerte cuando sintió la lengua dentro de su zona de deseo.

"Blu… por favor… me vas a matar de placer…" – le rogó jadeando y luego soltó otro fuerte gemido.

Blu apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, y dirigió su miembro a la entrada de su túnel y lo frotó con fuerza, a pesar de que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada y mojada todavía no estaba seguro de entrar en ella.

"¿Estás lista para el siguiente paso?"

"¡Hazlo!" – gritó Perla inmensamente excitada.

"Cuidado, te dolerá un poco"

"¡No me importa!"

Blu deslizó su virilidad dentro del túnel de Perla, entró con mucha facilidad por la exitosa dilatación, sin embargo, se encontró con la barrera que protegía el túnel de Perla, el himen.

"Cuenta hacia atrás desde tres" – susurró Blu.

"Tres…"

Blu se preparó y sostuvo las caderas de Perla con más fuerza.

"Dos…" – contó Perla, pero no alcanzó a llegar al uno, puesto que Blu rompió el tejido que protegía su túnel dejando escapar un fuertísimo grito de dolor.

Blu se sintió culpable, al parecer Perla todavía no estaba preparada para aparearse tan fuerte y duro como él deseaba.

"¿Quieres que lo haga despacio?"

Perla no podía sostenerse con sus alas, y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el suelo jadeando mucho y soportando el dolor, que lentamente se iba desvaneciendo, acompañado con varias gotas de sangre que salían de los lados de su entrada.

"Creo que ya está…" – susurró.

Blu avanzó un poco con su virilidad y Perla dejó escapar otro chillido de dolor, y se vio obligada a clavar sus garras en la espalda de Blu, provocando que salga un poco de sangre.

"Perdón…" – murmuró recuperándose.

"Tranquila, Perla, sólo fue rasguño"

Perla levantó su cabeza y lamió la herida que le había provocado.

"Esperemos un poco…"

"¡No, házmelo ahora, házmelo tan duro y fuerte como puedas, ya no puedo esperar más, Blu, aparéame!"

Blu comenzó con un suave y lento ritmo constante. Se metió dentro de ella muy lentamente, dándole varias ondas de placer.

"B-Blu… más rápido…" – gimió en voz baja – "Oh… oh… oh sí… que rico…"

Blu cumplió con su petición, y empezó a empujar con mucha fuerza y muy rápido. Era tan fuerte que incluso se podía escuchar los sonidos de cuando sus caderas chocaban. Con cada embestida, Blu iba llegando más y más y más profundo.

"¡Siiiii!" – ella gritó de placer, su voz le demostró a Blu que lo estaba disfrutando mucho, y decidió hacerlo con aún más fuerza. Llegó un poco más profundo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se acercaban ellos al momento de estallar.

La punta de la virilidad de Blu comenzó a frotarse contra el punto G de Perla, lo que causó que ella empiece a gritar en éxtasis. Perla se retorcía de placer tras cada frotamiento en su punto G, con el tiempo parecía que la virilidad de Blu seguía creciendo, repentinamente, Perla llegó a su punto culminante, y derramó todos sus fluidos sobre el cuerpo de Blu, quien no dejaba de embestirla.

"¡Más, quiero más!"

Pasaron varios minutos, y Blu ahora estaba dándole a su máxima capacidad. Envió olas de placer sobre Perla. Otra vez, y para sorpresa de Blu, unos jugos cálidos estaban saliendo por los lados del túnel de Perla, lo que significaba una sola cosa.

"¡AHH! ¡SÍ! ¡OH POR DIOS, BLU VOY A ESTALLAR DE NUEVO!"

El segundo clímax de Perla fue aún más intenso e impresionante, fue lo más increíble que había sentido nunca. Cuando todos sus fluidos y jugos comenzaron a viajar fuera de ella dejó escapar un fuerte y largo gemido.

Ella ya no resistiría otro clímax, y le pidió a Blu que se apurara, ella ya quería sentir todo el espeso jugo de su macho en lo más profundo de su túnel.

"Te amo… Perla…" – susurró, anunciando que el final se aproximaba.

"Lo sé, Blu, yo también te amo…"

Unos segundos después, Blu dio una última embestida y se quedó quieto apretando su cuerpo contra el de Perla con mucha fuerza.

"¡Ya viene, ya viene!" – gritó Perla al sentir como un líquido espeso y muy caliente se esparcía dentro de su túnel, era el material genético de Blu.

Blu se derrumbó junto a su nueva esposa. La envolvió en sus alas para cubrirla del frío viento. Ambos estaban jadeando pesadamente. Perla también estaba agotada.

"Fue tan… increíble…" – murmuró ella débilmente.

Perla apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Blu y cayó en un profundo sueño. Ahora ella estaba preñada, necesitaba descansar el mayor tiempo posible antes de dar a luz en unos pocos días.

Ambos se amaban más que nada, y ahora, ellos habían unido su vínculo, ahora eran esposos.

"Feliz día de los enamorados, Perla…" – susurró Blu antes de dormirse.

* * *

><p><strong>(¡ATENCIÓN! En este punto termina la escena M).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Diez días después...<strong>

Amanecía...

Blu abrió y sus ojos y miró a Perla, que estaba despierta con sus ojos totalmente rojos, y además tenía unas ojeras muy notables.

"Santo cielo, Perla, ¿qué te pasa?"

"No pude dormir toda la noche" - contestó - "Cada vez que parpadeo me duelen los ojos"

"¿Por qué no puedes dormir?"

Perla lo miró sarcásticamente, Blu seguía siendo el mismo tonto.

"¿Y tú por qué crees?" - le preguntó señalando su vientre bastante hinchado.

Blu suspiró.

"¿Crees que deberíamos haber usado una hoja?" - le preguntó Blu.

"¿Una hoja? ¿Para qué?" - Perla estaba confundida.

"Ya sabes... para evitar los huevos..."

"¿Estás loco? ¡Siempre quise ser madre!"

Blu estaba preocupado, hoy sería el día más importante de su vida.

"Blu..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ah... Blu... ah... creo... que los huevos... ya vienen..."

"¡¿QUÉ?" - Blu estaba impactado - "¿Ahora? ¿No pueden esperar una o dos semanas más?"

"Blu... es hora..."

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Sí, por favor"

Pasaron los minutos, y Perla comenzó a chillar de dolor, Blu se tapó los oídos para no escuchar los alaridos.

"¡Blu, ayúdame, maldita sea que dolor!"

**Pasó un rato...**

"Listo..." - susurró Blu, a punto de desmayarse.

"Bueno..." - murmuró Perla adolorida - "Creo que eso fue todo..."

"¿Son niños o niñas?"

"No podemos saberlo hasta que salgan de los huevos"

"Me gustaría que al menos haya un niño, así lo llamaría Papá Junior"

"Blu, no digas tonterías" - dijo Perla riéndose.

Unos días después los huevos se rompieron. Tres nuevos pollitos surgieron al mundo por primera vez... Sus nombres fueron: Lisandro, Pablo y Sofía.

Blu aprovechó que habían dos niños, así que el apodo de Papá Junior le quedó a Lisandro.

Pasaron las semanas, y Pablo, Sofía y Papá Junior (Lisandro) habían aprendido a volar, a caminar, a hablar, y sus plumas ya habían surgido de sus pequeños cuerpos.

Un día estaban jugando al escondite, pero extrañamente uno de los pollitos había desaparecido.

Lo empezaron a buscar por todos lados, pero esa es otra historia que os contaré luego...

* * *

><p><strong>-EL FIN-<strong>

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Para los que no entendieron algunas cosas...**

**Cuando Blu utiliza la frase: _"¿Crees que deberíamos haber usado una hoja?"_ **

**La hoja fue la idea del condón del autor _Corration._**

**Para los que no entendieron lo de Papá Junior, significa _Papá Pequeño_, o en otros términos _Mini-Papá_.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Feliz Día de los Enamorados para todos ustedes, muy pronto los ángeles caerán con sus flechas de amor sobre ustedes y sobre la persona que desean.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Zir Agron, cambio y corto.**

**No olviden el Review.**


End file.
